


A sky full of stars

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Adorable, Bad Boy Luke Hemmings, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Luke Hemmings, Cute Michael Clifford, Demon Luke, Demon Luke Hemmings, Demons, Drama, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jet Black Heart by 5 Seconds of Summer, M/M, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Cuddles, Morning Cuddles, Parent-Child Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: "You know, world is like a sky. Remember when at night, the sky is full of stars? Those stars are so shiny and beautiful. The sky is full of them. Just like the world is full of beautiful people."Ashton explained softly as he continued picking the small wooden sticks from the floor of Luke's room."You are my little star."He said softly, which made Luke smile proudly. He liked when Ashton made him feel so loved."But... Please try not to make a fire in the house anymore, okay? Next time I won't be cleaning that up, I will leave it all to you."Ashton warned him softly, this time receiving a shy smile as the blushing boy lowered his head down."Sorry, Ashy."He mumbled, although the shy smile stayed on his face. Ashton knew he wouldn't stop though. Well, he had to get used to that. Lukey wasn't a normal boy after all.





	A sky full of stars

"You know, world is like a sky. Remember when at night, the sky is full of stars? Those stars are so shiny and beautiful. The sky is full of them. Just like the world is full of beautiful people."Ashton explained softly as he continued picking the small wooden sticks from the floor of Luke's room.

"Nobody cares what the stars look like on the inside. Nobody cares if they can hurt us, everybody just see those as the beautiful objects somewhere in the sky. You are just like a star, Luke."He said and picked up the last piece of wood, throwing it into the trash bag before he walked over to Luke and knelt down in front of him to get to his eye level.

"Maybe you think you are dangerous and bad. But you are not a bad boy, Lukey. You just need to learn to behave. And I will help you, I promise. You are beautiful, just like those stars. And I will make sure you will be the bestest boy in the whole world, okay?"Ashton asked with a smile as he carefully took the small boy's hands into his own, larger ones. 

"But stars are shiny. I am not shiny."Luke stated, once again trying to outsmart Ashton. But this time it only made Ashton smile.

"I know, love. But except of that, you are like a star. You are my little star."He said softly, which made Luke smile proudly. He liked when Ashton made him feel so loved.

"But... Please try not to make a fire in the house, okay? Next time I won't be cleaning that up, I will leave it all to you."Ashton warned him softly, this time receiving a shy smile as the blushing boy lowered his head down.

"Sorry, Ashy."He mumbled, although the shy smile stayed on his face. Ashton knew he wouldn't stop though. Well, he had to get used to that. Lukey wasn't a normal boy after all.

~~~

Luke was a small cute demon. Yes, I said demon. A demon of curiousity. 

His short blonde hair contrasted with his dark blue, almost black horns on his head. Well, you couldn't call them horns yet. They were just small bumps hidden somewhere in his soft hair, but hey, they were getting bigger lately. 

He was only 6. He has never been in a human world before, he knew he couldn't go there. At least not until he was big enough, which was probably never, considering he was still way too innocent and dumb. Yes, he was six, but honestly he still didn't act his age. And for a demon, he was just way too hyped sometimes.

And since he was a demon of curiousity, he was obviously pretty curious himself. So he couldn't help it when they left the gate to the human world unwatched. He wanted to just peek in, but when he tripped over something on the ground, he actually fell in. Accidentally. 

And that's how he found himself sitting on the grass behind some building. The building was small and it looked cozy, but he didn't want to go in just yet. He heard that people could be dangerous. That's why he just kept sitting on the grass, humming to himself while he waited for someone to come for him. 

He didn't notice the male behind one of the windows watching him in confusion. But the male surely saw the small kid on his garden. And it worried him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too weird?   
> I don't know what I am doing. I am just bored, so yeah.   
> This will be obviously a clean story and I have no idea what will happen in the future.   
> But I will be glad for a feedback. Should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will make me really happy and surely they will make me update faster ^-^


End file.
